


Bad Habits

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Make up sex, Oral Sex, Police Officer Reader, Post-Break Up, Sex, Sexy Levi, Smut, Table Sex, broken furniture, ex boyfriend Levi, former criminal levi, mention of past shooting, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: Some bad habits are hard to quit. Especially when it involves your ex-boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. No matter how many times you've sworn you were through, he always manages to pull you back in. Not that you put up much of a fight....





	1. Chapter 1

After a particularly miserable day at work, you finally find yourself back in front of your front door. You give a sigh of relief to finally be able to get warm, trade your stiff work clothes for comfy sweats and relax with some wine and take out. Maybe you'll even check out that new sci-fi series on Netflix that Hange kept raving about.

You smile to yourself as you remember the cheerful brunette chattering animatedly about the show a couple of months ago at work.She even invited you to come over and watch it with her like old times but you had turned her down. You feel a pang of guilt now as you remember the reason why you declined your friend's offer and the look of disappointment on her usually smiling face.

Up until about a month ago, you were in what you thought was a great relationship. You had met your now ex-boyfriend at a fundraiser 2 years ago for the precinct you worked at as a police officer for about a decade now. He was tall, handsome, smart and charming. He was perfect.

Unfortunately after a year and a half you started drifting apart. He wanted more of your time and you would give the lame excuse that it was because of your upcoming promotion and more demands at work as the reason for your lack of time for him.

But you knew deep down that the real reason was that you had grown bored and the once fun and exciting romance had grown dull and repetitive. Especially when he had revealed that if you two were married, he expected you to quit the force and settle down as he believed that a job as a police officer was too dangerous for his future wife and mother of his children.

You started to feel smothered and found his demand a bit sexist. You were happy with your job and had made many close friendships there. How could you just throw away your happiness in exchange for the boring life as the wife of a university professor? You had supported him in everything he did to further his career and be there for him and he wanted you to just cast everything aside that made you who you are? You just couldn't.

You had tried to work things out, made more time for him, which caused you to turn down your friends invites which had become rare since you had gotten serious in your relationship.

Finally one night you decided to have a long talk with him about your feelings and hoped to come to a compromise about your position after marriage but to your surprise he became angry and called you selfish and wanted you to choose between him and your job. You gave him your honest answer and 3 days later you came home to find he had taken his belongings and left you with his key and a condescending break up letter.

Of course you initially blamed yourself, giving in to the cruel accusations in the letter blaming you as not only the cause of this relationship's failure but your past few breakups as well. It took a few weeks but soon you gained your confidence back again.

* * *

 

You enter the house and throw your coat and bag on the couch. You think about calling up Hange to come over to watch tv and finally confide in her about your latest romantic disaster. A sudden noise coming from your bedroom grabs your attention and your 'cop instincts' kick in. You walk down the hallway slowly, your hand close to your belt where you could easily access your gun if you need to. You push the bedroom door open as quietly as possible and enter taking in your surroundings.

You notice the door to your enclosed balcony is open and you can make out the faint silhouette of a person through the semi sheer drapes. You draw back the curtains quickly, hand on the handle of your gun as you face the intruder. Your eyes go wide with surprise and then narrow in anger. You move your hand away from your gun and then fold your arms across your chest defensively. Sitting several feet away from you is the last thing you needed right now.

* * *

 

  
"Levi, what the hell are you doing here?" You shout angrily at the slightly damp shirtless man before you, lazily smoking a cigarette with his back turned away from you. He finally turns around and pauses to put it out in the ashtray in front of him. You sigh impatiently while he finally shifts his gaze to you smirking slightly as he brushes his damp hair back away from his eyes. "Nice to see you too, (y/n)." He replies in his usually sexy deep voice, looking you up and down.

"How did you even get in here, you gave your key back when you left 3 years ago?" You question trying to keep calm, your expertly honed negotiating skills seemingly nonexistent right now which was a natural occurrence when Levi was involved. He always seemed to appear at the worse possible moments and you really didn't need this shit right now.

If you could ever be accused of having a bad habit, Levi Ackerman would be yours. You've had it for years and it has been impossible to break completely, no matter how hard you've tried. In the eight years that you have known him, you've dated and broken up twice not including the several one night stands that you like to discreetly call "lapses in judgement".

No matter how many things have changed in your life, Levi seemed to be the only one that hasn't. Almost as if he was a permanent part of you whether you liked it or not. You run a hand through your hair in frustration. "This is probably a stupid question but why are you wet?" You couldn't help it, curiosity getting the best of you.  
  
You are met by an icy glare followed by an annoyed grunt. You clench your fists, growing impatient. "Tch, I walked across your lawn and got blasted by the fucking sprinklers because apparently you haven't realized it's fucking December, idiot." You can't help but burst out laughing, remembering how much Levi hated getting wet. "That's what you get for breaking into my house smartass, so who's stupid now?" You reply throwing him a towel.  
  
" I didn't break in, I used to live here, remember? I know where the spare key is." 'Of course I remember, how could I forget?' You think to yourself as the memories temporarily race through your mind. Those three years living together were a mixture of happiness, lust and unfortunately heartbreak. You never could figure out exactly why things ended between the two of you.

Levi's moods were always changing and sometimes impossible to read often causing arguments between the two of you, when your bold personality and stubbornness encouraged you to try to force an explanation from him.'But the make up sex was amazing' you think as your cheeks tint light pink from the sudden rush of heat in your body. You sigh and quickly push the thought from your mind.

  
"Okay, well you could have texted me or called instead of just showing up, I could have shot you for fuck sakes!" You shout while gesturing for him to come back inside the house. Levi sits on the bed while you choose to stay standing. Smoldering grey eyes lock on (e/c). "Wouldn't be the first time, (y/n)." He says followed by a soft chuckle.

You had almost forgotten how you met 8 years ago. A lot had changed since then. You had first encountered Levi during a shootout at the hangout of the gang he used to be a member of.

Levi did have a record but mostly for fighting. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was always quick to remind you of that one time you shot him in the ankle. "You shouldn't have been standing so close to the dude shooting at me then, it's not my fault you have slow reflexes." You smirk.

"Don't give me that bullshit, (y/n), you have shitty aim!" He smiles slyly. "Want to test my reflexes now, brat?" He asks in a suggestive tone that sends a shiver down your spine and you feel your skin heating up again. "The only thing that's being tested is my patience,Levi." 

 You walk over to the bed and lean over towards him and reach out, bringing your face close to his. " I'm starving, make yourself useful and go out to the kitchen and order us dinner, I need to change." You then pull away quickly and watch in amusement as Levi jumps off the bed pausing in front of you long enough to give you a disapproving scowl. "Don't think this is over, you fucking tease." He purrs, the familiar playful glint appearing in his eyes as he exits the bedroom.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare and things get a little heated, ok very heated... Smut ahead ;)

You finish changing into your favorite t-shirt and sweatpants and make your way to the dining room opposite the kitchen. Levi had already set out the plates and is pouring wine into both of your glasses. You thank him and start to put the containers of Chinese take out on the table.

You pile some onto your plate and notice grey eyes twinkling in amusement and a smirk crossing Levi's face.

"Sharing is caring, Levi, do you mind telling me what you think is so funny?" You ask, slight annoyance in your tone.

 

Levi shifts his gaze towards you and his smirk grows wider. "I just noticed you've gotten a new table, (y/n)." He says in a voice as smooth as chocolate.

 

You frown slightly, not quite sure where he's going with this. "Of course I did, the old one was wobbly and worn out."

 

You reply and go back to eating your dinner. You glance up and notice that Levi is still staring at you, a playful smile on his lips. Then it hits you. 'I walked right into this one' you think, cursing yourself for not figuring it out sooner.

 

"Well considering all the abuse it took, I'm surprised it lasted three years." He whispers seductively, leaning so close to your ear his lips are practically touching it.

 

You jerk away quickly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is the only one that can still make you flustered just by using that velvety voice of his. 'At least he put his shirt back on' you think to yourself, a little relieved. It made it slightly easier to concentrate on deflecting his blatant attempts at getting you to give in.You finish off your plate and give him a look of disgust.

 

"Stop breathing on me like that, it's gross." You retort as you clear your dishes and head into the kitchen to deposit them into the dishwasher.

 

Levi just watches you walk away while smiling to himself, knowing it's only a matter of time before you crack.

  
\------------------------------------------

 

After dinner, you join Levi on the balcony accompanied by a bottle of wine and two glasses. You pour yourself and Levi a glass and finally decide to get to the bottom of this surprise visit. You take in a breath and exhale slowly, trying to keep relaxed because you never know where this conversation will go as Levi has always been an enigma to you.

 

"So, you never answered my question Levi, why are you here?" You ask calmly, even though you feel nervous on the inside. Levi smiles lazily and faces you.

 

"I ran into Erwin the other day at work and you happened to come up in the conversation." He pauses to take a drink and waits for your response.

 

"You saw Erwin at work?" You ask feeling confused.

 

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Tch, as weird as it might seem Erwin does have a life outside of work, it's normal for people to hit the gym you know, especially to burn off the calories from all that junk he likes to eat."

 

You actually chuckle at his response. Erwin was your boss, and despite his strong and composed exterior, he was actually quite kind and caring to his close friends and long term coworkers. His one weakness was his sweet tooth, he could never say no to an extra piece of cake.

You had forgotten that Levi was a personal trainer at a local gym. He had gone back to school when you first started dating. So it really wouldn't be out of place that he and Erwin would run into each other.

 

You furrow your brows. "Why did I come up in this conversation?" You ask growing a little impatient.

 

Levi stretches his arms out above his head in an exaggerated motion causing his shirt to ride up revealing a glimpse of his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles. 'I swear he is going to pay for this later' you think to yourself in annoyance. Levi always had you wrapped around his finger and he enjoyed making you squirm. He has always been a manipulative bastard.

 

"We were just bullshitting as usual and I happened to ask how you were, since I hadn't seen you in 3 fucking years." Levi says shooting you a slight glare.

 

You respond with a glare of your own. "I'm surprised you even cared to ask, I didn't think you were capable of actually thinking about anyone other than yourself." You answer, barely hiding the venom in your voice.

 

He folds his arms over his chest defensively, leaning back in his chair. "Need I remind you that You were the one that chose to end things 3 years ago for your own selfish reasons, (y/n)?" He asks sounding slightly hurt.

 

With that comment you finally remember what ended your relationship 3 years ago, it was you.

 

You sigh. "I wasn't being selfish, I was being practical." You find yourself unable to face Levi, absentmindedly twirling a piece of your hair between your fingers, a nervous habit you've had since you were a child.

 

"Practical? really? is that what you're going to call it?" Levi scoffs.

 

"I was trying to make things easier for us, I had been putting in a lot of extra hours and I was stressed out and we were arguing a lot more than usual, I felt that separating was the best thing for the both of us." You respond defensively.

 

"You didn't give me any say in the matter, you just fucking dropped that shit on me on the drive back from thanksgiving at your parent's house, you never even asked me how I fucking felt!" Levi shouts back, icy glare still focused on you.

 

"You never even responded when I brought it up, you just packed up and left Levi, I think you were just looking for an excuse to leave anyway." You answer now turning towards him (e/c) orbs narrowed in anger.

 

"How was I supposed to respond to that?, you clearly had already decided what you wanted already, I'm sure your parents were fucking thrilled, they refused to see me as anything else but a criminal anyway!" He exclaimed, words lashing back at you harshly.

 

You sit in shock momentarily and then feel slightly guilty. He was right. Your parents never accepted Levi no matter how much he had accomplished, they had him forever branded as an ex-con.

 

"Why did you wait until now to show up, why do you care all of a sudden?" You ask as calmly as you can manage right now.

 

He sighs and his gaze softens slightly. "I didn't realized how much I cared until I ran into Erwin." He responds turning slightly away from you staring into the distance.

 

"I just wanted to believe that you were happy without me so I stayed away." Levi pauses and brushes his hair back from his face.   "After Erwin told me what happened between you and that idiot you were dating, I couldn't fucking stop thinking about you, about how much I still cared and I came here because I wanted to know if you felt the same."

 

You stare, frozen for a moment, not expecting that answer, especially coming from Levi. It was the first time he had ever been straight forward about his feelings. You couldn't even chalk it up to alcohol being that both of your glasses are nearly full.

 

"What.." you start to reply when Levi turns to face you abruptly.

 

"I.. what I'm trying to say..fuck this is hard..I still love you ok?" He blurts out, locking eyes with yours.

 

You reach out and bring your palm to his cheek."I still love you too." You reply softly, leaning forward bringing your lips to his.

 

Levi moves one hand to the back of your head and returns the kiss, deepening it as your tongues rapidly clash together in both of your mouths. You pull apart briefly to consume oxygen, both of you panting hard.

 

A familiar cocky smile forms on Levi's lips. "I knew you couldn't resist me, (y/n)." He replies smugly, pupils dilating with lust.

 

You smirk at him, "More like you have no self control." You respond, just as smug.

"Tch, If I had no self control, I would have been fucking you into the mattress by now."

 

You raise an eyebrow at him. "That's only because I have self control Levi." You reply huskily, your body temperature rising rapidly.

 

Levi gets up from the table and looks down at you. "Let's see how much control you really have (y/n)." He purrs before walking back inside.

 

\------------------------------------------

Not long after, you find yourself seated on your bed with Levi both feverishly kissing and fondling each other through clothing. Soon the passion increases as you both manage to relieve each other of some of the annoying fabric barriers. You are left in just your t-shirt and panties and Levi is in only his boxers. You currently have your hands tangled in raven hair, tongues moving hungrily in each other's mouths.

 

Levi utters a low moan when you unexpectedly grind against his lap. At this point you are too caught up in your growing desire that you miss the mischievous glint that flashes temporarily in his eyes and the hand that sneaks under your shirt to grab your breast causing you to gasp in surprise. The other hand takes advantage and yanks your hair just enough to expose your neck and you moan when you feel the sting as teeth sink into flesh briefly.

 

You quickly come to your senses and grab his hands glaring at the man in front of you whom responds with a deep chuckle.

 

"You did that on purpose, Levi!" You growl, voice sounding more husky than angry.

 

A smirk crosses Levi's face. "I told you before,(y/n), you have shitty reflexes."He responds as you glare at him.

 

"You know that I don't like marks on my neck that can be visible at work, Levi, it's unprofessional." You chide. "If you aren't going to obey my rules, there will be consequences." You say as you leave the bed to grab an item off of your dresser. You climb back onto the bed facing Levi, who is still sitting upright, smirk still in place.

 

You push him so that he falls backwards and you climb on top of him swiftly securing his offending hands to the headboard with the handcuffs you had retrieved. After recovering from a slight shock, silver slits narrow menacingly at you.

 

"What the fuck (y/n)!" He growls up at you.

 

"I warned you, guess my reflexes aren't that bad after all." You purr into his ear before nipping it lightly.

 

"Oh I will." You retort.

 

You bend down to take as much of his length into your mouth as possible using your hand to cover what you can't reach. You begin to move, hand and mouth working in tandem in a steady rhythm earning various moans and strings of mumbled obscenities in response. You let out a soft hum which causes Levi to buck his hips slightly.

 

"(Y/n), I'm fucking close!" Levi moans out loudly.

You quickly release him from your mouth and pull his boxers back up, smiling innocently back at him. 

 

"Oh, you are so fucked (y/n)," he growls in a tone laced with lust.He angrily pulls at the cuffs with no luck.

 

You hop off the bed and walk over to the dresser to retrieve the key to give the very irritated prisoner his freedom. You lean over and unlock the cuffs. Levi quickly pulls them off rubbing his wrists slightly.

 

"Are you okay?" You ask him with concern.

 

He nods and then grabs the hem of your t shirt yanking it up and off your body and you shiver slightly at the chill on your suddenly exposed skin. Levi's pupils are fully blown with lust now as he eyes you hungrily.

 

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge (f/n), I hope you're ready." He taunts.

You shudder in anticipation and excitement as he pauses to grab a condom from your nightstand. You squeak in surprise as he lifts you up and starts carrying you out of the bedroom.

 

"Um, Levi, where are we going?" You ask even though you have a slight idea as to where you are heading. He just lets out a deep chuckle.

 

Finally he stops and sets you down on the dining room table. He pauses to shed his boxers and quickly removes your panties with a smirk. He leans forward pushing you flat on your back and crushes his lips onto yours briefly before pulling back slightly.

 

"Just like old times, right (y/n)?" He whispers seductively into your ear.

 

You moan softly as he moves down your chest caressing your breasts with his hands. You jump slightly when you feel him swirl his tongue over each nipple slowly making his way further down your heated flesh.

 

As soon as you feel his tongue make contact with your swollen clit, you know you can't take much more.

 

"Levi, please!" You manage to cry out.

 

Your plea is met by a smug smile as Levi moves to take in your now desperate form.  

"Please what, (y/n)?"

 

You let out an inpatient huff. "Please fuck me now.." you blurt out louder than you meant.

 

You hear the familiar tear of a packet as Levi pauses to roll on protection. He then reaches out for your hands to help you off of the table and has you lean over the table instead so he can take you from behind. Finally you feel his weight on your back and you sigh with relief as you feel his cock fill you slowly as he enters you with a satisfying grunt.

 

Soon after Levi quickens his pace causing the table to quiver violently. You can already feel yourself tightening around him both of you close to the edge. Your release hits you hard and you cry out loudly which makes Levi thrust even faster meeting his climax as well. You collapse briefly, both of your bodies leaning on the table until you feel it moving underneath you and you both move back quickly as one of the legs collapses and the table lands on its side with a thud as it hits the floor.

 

"Mission accomplished." Levi replies as he picks you up and carries you with him to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

  
\------------------------------------------

For the first morning in weeks you actually  
enter work with a smile. Last night had ended a lot better than you thought  it  would and the morning had started pleasantly with plans to meet Levi after work this afternoon.

" (Y/n), you look lovelier than usual this morning." You blush as you look up to smile at Erwin as he pauses near your desk to greet you.

 

"Thank you, sir." You respond as he continues towards his office.

 

You make your way to the coffee pot and pour yourself a cup narrowly missing getting blind sided by an overexcited Hange.

 

"So, are you and Levi back together again?" She blurts out bluntly as usual causing you to sputter slightly.

 

"Where would you get that from?" You ask curiously trying to hide the heat rising in your cheeks.

 

She clicks her tongue at you. "Oh come on (y/n), I've known you for 10 years now and the only person that makes you smile like that is Levi."

 

You can't help but laugh. "Whatever you say Hange." She gives you an exaggerated wink.

 

"So do you want to come over tonight for dinner then?" She asks.

 

You blush noticeably. "Ok but I won't be able to be there until 7 because I have to go shopping for a new table." You say quietly.

 

Hange snorts loudly. "I knew you two were back together!" She calls after you as you exit the room before anyone can see your face turn as red as a tomato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! A lot of stuff came up and never had enough time to get things done. I hope this one turned out okay! I think it may be the longest chapter I have ever written lol Thank you for reading :)


End file.
